onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic vs. Deep Sea King
Speed-o'-Sound Sonic vs. Deep Sea King was the battle between the ninja Speed-o'-Sound Sonic and Deep Sea King, a Demon-level mysterious being. Prelude After Puri-Puri Prisoner's fall against Deep Sea King, Sonic asks the monster who he is. He calls himself the Deep Sea King, lord of the Clan of the Seafolk, and claims that the surface world is his to rule. Deep Sea King asks Sonic if he would dare defy him, and Sonic mocks his strength and ambition, calling him pathetic. Deep Sea King now states that the ninja must die, and Sonic replies by saying that's his line. Battle Deep Sea King lunges forward and strikes Sonic with a right punch, but Sonic jumps up and dodges it, countering with his Wind Blade Kick. Sonic proclaims that he sees through all of the monster's moves, but he is quickly proven wrong. A monstrous moray comes out of Deep Sea King's mouth and manages to rip part of Sonic's prison garb off. The monster asserts that once his moray latches onto something, it never lets go. The moray attempts to strike Sonic again, but the ninja rushes forward and clamps Deep Sea King's mouth shut, dismembering the moray from his mouth. With a devious smile, Sonic says that he would never lose to someone like him, and in anger, the monster attempts to grab Sonic with both of his hands, but is unsuccessful. He follows up with a string of punches which Sonic manages to easily dodge. The ninja mocks the monster by saying he focuses too much on power and lacks speed. The ninja smiles, for he realizes that fighting someone like Deep Sea King proves how strong he's become. Sonic then counters with his own barrage of attacks and jumps up a building. Then, Sonic's eyes widen as Deep Sea King attempts to punch him at faster speeds than before. Sonic narrowly dodges the attack, noting this increased speed as well as some increased strength. Deep Sea King appears behind the ninja, and Sonic shockingly realizes his huge bulking form. Deep Sea King explains that the dry environment weakened him, but with the coming rain, he transformed into his true form, also proclaiming that Sonic's attacks were completely ineffective. The scene shifts to Sonic attempting to escape the newly empowered Deep Sea King. Sonic grudgingly realizes that his attacks have no effect, and he must retreat and find a weapon. Deep Sea King clutches Sonic midair and crushes him, but it is revealed that Sonic ditched his clothes and escaped his grasp. The ninja assures Deep Sea King that the next time they meet would be his demise, and he disappears, leaving the monster alone. Aftermath Saitama witnesses Sonic and goes after him, thinking he's a civilian. Deep Sea King decides not to pursue Sonic, instead sensing the presence of multiple humans, and with sadistic bloodlust, goes to the evacuation shelter to attack it. Afterward, Sonic returns with a weapon and prepares to fight Deep Sea King once again, only to find him already defeated. Trivia *ONE stated that Sonic with weapons would have defeated dry form Deep Sea King. Reference Category:Fights Category:Deep Sea King Fights Category:Speed-o'-Sound Sonic Fights